


Get Your Own Lunch

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Peggy is tired of the patriarchy.





	Get Your Own Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 4 prompt: "Will that be all?"

Peggy had already counted the number of tiles in the ceiling, the stains on the walls, and the cracks in the floor from where she stood in front of her boss's desk by the time he was winding down from his rant. Don't do this, he said, don't do that. Only do these specific tasks that men have deemed appropriate for women. She'd heard it all before and she'd never once let it stop her from doing what needed doing.

He sighed, waving his hand to dismiss her. She gave him a practised smile and asked, "Will that be all?"


End file.
